


Baby You and Me

by MajorShiraHaru



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-4040 | Cutup/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorShiraHaru/pseuds/MajorShiraHaru
Summary: You were a bounty hunter just recently stationed on Kamino to help train clones to be ready for war, fellow bounty hunters Bric an El-Les were having a hard time with some of their troopers, and since you were still waiting to be assigned to train some new squads you decided to pitch in and help them with Domino Squad who had been causing them a lot of headaches recently .--After attempting to work with them as a group you realized CT-4040 kept messing up even basic things or just spent most of the time making jokes. You decided to spend some time on just doing one on one training with him, he put in a lot of work and listened to your orders, but no matter how many times you told him off he still spent most of the time making jokes or just acting foolishly, -one day you finally found out the reason behind his actions.
Relationships: CT-4040 | Cutup - Relationship, CT-4040 | Cutup/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Baby You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> \-------------------------------------------  
> Cutup x Female Reader smut 18+ only  
> Warnings: Sex (Explicit), Oral (Male Receiving)  
> Please don’t read if you’re under 18!  
> You can also find this fic on my Tumblr Masterlist (same name)  
> \-------------------------------------------

"What did you say?" you asked in shock.

"I uh...um... like you," he said.  
"Is that why you've been acting this way?" you question him, making him flustered.

"Oh, so you did notice," he giggles scratching the back of his head.  
"Of course I did, I just didn't understand why."  
"Well, now you know," he said with a smirk

"How long have you felt this way?"  
"A while, I just didn't know how to tell you, but guess I should've just told you from the start."  
"That would have probably saved both of us some time," you joked.

"I don't think it was a waste of time," he says stepping closer to you with a different look in his eyes.  
"I think your squad would disagree," you tell him as you close the gap between the two of you, going in for the kiss you saw his eyes so desperately begging for.

His lips were soft and his mouth was warm, he kissed you so gently, you'd never felt anything like this, something so caring and loving.  
You rested your hands against his chest as he cups your face with one of his hands while the other grabs your waist pulling you against him, -you feel his tongue asking for entrance and gladly accept, pushing your own tongue out to meet his, earning a lovely moan from him.

Both of you pull away to catch your breath, he moves the hand that was cupping your face to the back of your head pulling you in to rest against his chest as he kissed the top of your head.

"I like you too," you chuckle letting a smile form on your face.  
"I thought you might," he jokes before continuing "You know baby, you and me could really--" cutting him off as you started pressing your lips against his for a short kiss. 

"Just shut up and kiss me..." you murmured, your lips brushing over his.  
"Copy that," he says continuing to kiss you.

\--After some more passionate kissing you just cuddle up to him, placing your arms around his neck and pushing your head into the crook of his neck, both of you stayed like that for some time, just enjoying each other's loving company before you heard someone approaching and quickly pulled apart pretending to be training.

\------------  
"CT-4040, you're supposed to be preparing for the arrival of Rancor Battalion with your squad, get going now!" Bric spits out, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry Bric, I should have paid more attention to the time," you say in an attempt to shift blame away from CT-4040.  
"No, it's my fault, Master Chief!" - "Thank you for your help and all the training ma'am," he says winking at you as he starts grabbing his stuff -- heading for the door to go meet up with his brothers

"I told you he's a waste of your time Y/N," Bric says coldly watching the clone leave.

"Bric, you don't have to be so mean to him, he hasn't done anything."  
"Exactly, he's done nothing, nothing but cause his squad and me more problems."  
"He has not! They all have problems that they need to work through and you're just blaming it all on him."

"You'll see, I'm sure they'll fail this test."  
"Unlike you, I have faith that they'll find their way and beat this test together," you say grabbing your things to leave.

"Trust me, you haven't been here long, you'll find out that they're not worth any of your time, besides if they fail this test they'll be done for good."

"I choose to still have faith in them," you said before leaving.

\-------------------------------------------------

Later that day you hear from El-Les that Domino Squad failed the test, but that he asked Shaak Ti if they could try retaking it.

"She said she'd consider it, Bric won't agree with my request, but I was wondering if maybe you could put in a good word for the squad. I know you've put a lot of work into helping them, especially with CT-4040, and I think if they're given another chance they can succeed." El-Les says.

"I can try, I also have faith that they can pass and anything I can do to give them that chance I'll do."

"Thank you, Y/N," he says before continuing on his way to speak with the Bric.

\-------------------------------------------------

You had spoken with Shaak Ti, hoping your words might help her make a decision in Domino Squads favor, while you were walking through the hallways you notice Fives and Echo coming your way, you stop them to ask if they've seen their brother CT-4040 and they tell you that Bric had requested to see him and where you might find him.

\--Walking towards the hangers where they told you to go you noticed a clone walking by himself down one of the nearby hallways, you rush over, even though they told you all the clones looked the same you could tell them apart just by the smallest things, like the way they walked, and you knew it was him.

"Hey!" you call as you reach your hand out to grab his shoulder.  
He stops suddenly at the sound of your voice and turns around.

"Y/N?!" he blurts out before you accidentally run right into him, not expecting to have him stop so suddenly. You both crash to the ground, you landing on top of him, causing him to wince in pain.

"OUCH!" he yells out as your forearm presses into his ribs.  
"Kriff, sorry, I didn't mean to run into you," you say, quickly getting off him.  
"Ahh, it's all right," he says trying to sit up, clearly in pain.

"Are you okay?! Did I hurt you?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Stop lying!" you huff placing a gentle hand on the side he was clenching, "Let me see, clearly I've injured you."

"NO. Umm, it's okay, you didn't hurt me, besides I'm not too keen on taking my shirt off out here in front of you," he said in a joking tone as he stood up.

"My quarters are nearby if you feel more comfortable I can check your injury there," you say completely serious, unaware of what your offered sounded like to him.

"Uhhh..." he mumbles out with a flustered look traveling across his face.  
"Come on," you huff grabbing his hand to drag him off to your quarters.  
\--You unlock the door and bring him inside, the door closes behind you as you turn on the lights.

"There now no one will see you, can I please check your injury?" you say concerned that you really hurt him.  
"Um...uhh...yeah," he said grabbing his shirt and pulling it off over his head, wincing in pain as he did so.

Instead of paying any attention to the fact that the guy you recently kissed was now alone with you in your quarters shirtless, you focused on the fresh bruises on his body. You couldn't have caused those, you only remember your elbow really hitting and digging into the side of him, this looked more like he was punched...

"Who did this to you?!!" you question now knowing you didn't make these.  
"Uh...um...Bric. But it's no big deal I've had worse," he said trying to ease your concern and boiling anger.

"Why would he do this?!" you say as you gently run your fingers over the bruises making him shiver with every touch.  
"It doesn't matter, I'll be fine Y/N."  
"It matters to me because I care about you CT---" you cut yourself off, feeling dumb for using his number designation.

"Cutup," he says placing his hand over yours pressing it lightly into his chest.  
"Cutup, that's a fitting name," you say leaning closer to him.

Lifting his other hand up to your cheek pulling you closer so he can kiss you, -hastily you move your free hand to the back of his head so you can pull him to you quicker. Your lips collide, this time more desperate than the last kiss you both shared, his hands sliding down to grab around your waist as your hands looped around the back of his neck. 

\--After a few more minutes of desperate and passionate kissing, you drop your hands to remove your layers, dropping your armor to the ground carelessly as the both of you stepped backward nearing the bed you had in the corner of your room. -Dropping the final parts of your armor as he backs right into the bed frame, you push him down into the soft cushion of pillows and blankets before you get over him, straddling him as you pull off your top and discard it on the floor.

"Y/N..." he mutters while admiring your body, running his hands up and down your frame only stopping to gently rub at the numerous scars on your skin.

"Sorry," you whisper, feeling shame at the countless scars littering your body.  
"For what?"  
"This body...these scars..."  
"No, no, you're beautiful, Y/N, you're perfect just the way you are."

You smile at his words, leaning down, pushing your chest against his as you kiss him again, you reach down your hands to slide off your pants before you move to tug at his.

"Pants..." you mummer against his lips between kisses.

He moves his hands sliding them down your body as he goes to undo his pants and sliding them down as you allow him to move back further onto the bed. -After he gets his pants off the rest of his legs you reposition yourself over him, running your hands over his chest as you lean down to kiss at it, gently kissing the bruises as you work further down watching him with your eyes as his head tilted back with pleasure. --He lets out a desperate moan as you lick at the V shape at the end of his abdomen, moving your way closer to the waistband of his underwear pulling it down slightly so you can lick a little lower.

"Kriff, Y/N please..." he whimpers as he works at pulling his underwear down for you, revealing his already hard member dripping at the tip, you move down licking at it, causing him to cry out your name as his body shivered, his breathing becoming deeper and more erratic. -You start sliding your mouth over him, making him moan out more random words, you go down more working on him gently for a while until his hand cups your face.

"I can't -- take much...more..." he pants out heavily looking at your mouth still around his cock, "Y/N can you --", you cut him off by placing your fingers over his mouth, knowing exactly what he wanted, you seductively slid him out of your mouth, before moving your entrance over him.

As you impale yourself on him you moan out his name earning the most beautiful smile from him. Placing your hands on his chest to stabilize yourself as you move up and down on him while rocking your hips, he slides his hands around your ass squeezing it lightly as his own hips join in on your rhythm.

"Ahh, Cutup, I...ahhh...-" your mind goes blank as jerks his hips into yours forcing himself deeper into you, --his jerking becomes more erratic as he sits himself up kissing you and pressing his chest against yours.  
-Moaning against your lips as you continue to grind down on him, he reaches his peak soon after whimpering out your name he spills into you.  
He starts kissing, nibbling, and licking at your neck and collarbone desperate to show you his love for you as you reach your orgasm, you basically collapse into him as your body goes weak from the pleasure.

He wraps his arms around you pulling you into his chest as he leans back against the bed, you both stay like that for some time before he lays you on your side and pulls out leaving you feeling empty. -He grabs some covers and throws them over both your naked bodies before allowing you to snuggle against his chest. Your eyes grow heavy from lack of sleep as he kisses your head, gently lulling you to sleep as he tells you he loves you, --before you drift off you're able to return those words to him.

"I love you too Cutup."


End file.
